Sin explicaciones
by Dazel
Summary: Un pequeño relato sobre Kakuzu y Hidan. YAOI! Dedicado para mi mejor amigo Totoro por su cumpleaños. Disfruten y dejen reviews!


Se había vuelto un hábito, una extraña costumbre nocturna, un escape que se permitían con la excusa del placer y el olvido, un momento ajeno a las eternas misiones, a los asesinatos, a las plegarias no atendidas y al dinero desperdiciado.

Dentro de su silenciosa cotidianeidad estaba aquel secreto desliz que rompía sus rutinas con desenfreno, cuerpos sudorosos, gemidos que no podían disimular, sin culpas, sin remordimientos, sin preguntas, solo sexo por placer.

Aun estaba en sus mentes el como había comenzado todo, aquella ocasión que muchas veces les parecía tan lejana tan impropia a sus vidas, se les presentaba como susurro dulce, inexplicable, casi con vergüenza, melancólico recuerdo.

-*-

-Maldito Idiota!- Le gritó con fuerza a su compañero de ojos esmeraldas. –Eres un maldito idiota Kakuzu- seguía con tono de molestia.

-Que es lo que quieres ahora estúpido- le respondió finalmente aquel hombre enmascarado, girándose para encarar al más pequeño que caminaba unos pasos tras él.

-Nos perdiste, llevamos tres malditas horas caminando a ningún lugar- alegó el de ojos violetas mientras caminaban por un solitario y oscuro bosque de enormes árboles. –Por tu maldita culpa atrasaremos la misión, no sabemos donde mierda estamos y se acerca una estúpida tormenta-

-Ya cállate Hidan, tus chillidos no me dejan pensar- le contestó el de ojos esmeraldas, con un tono que se acercaba a la furia.

-Oh, vamos, tu no piensas, descerebrado!- continuaba con sus berrinches Hidan, para finalmente con un mohín de molestia en su rostro, sentarse en la hierba apoyándose en el tronco de un gran cerezo. –Si debemos esperar a que tu mente se le ocurra algo que no involucre dinero, entonces prefiero ponerme cómodo- Soltó con sarcasmo y una mirada furibunda que fue ignorada por su compañero, quien se mantenía de espaldas al Jashinista.

Transcurrieron unos lentos minutos en silencio, todo eso estaba impacientando al de ojos violáceos, que mascullaba alguna maldición entre dientes y de vez en cuando pegaba una furtiva mirada a Kakuzu, quien inmutable revisaba unos pergaminos que contenían diversos mapas de lo que suponía era el lugar donde se encontraban.

Siguió el implacable tiempo acompañando aquel tenso ambiente, siendo solo interrumpido por las suaves gotas que comenzaban a caer de las negras nubes que auguraban una cruel tormenta.

Todo se estaba volviendo una mierda, como diría Hidan, y presagiaba acabar con la poca paciencia del menor. Unos cuantos minutos de mutismo más fueron necesarios para que la tormenta que se avecinaba se desplegara en todo su esplendor, mojando a la peculiar pareja, obligándolos a refugiarse bajo el amable follaje de un árbol.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer con este clima, si seguimos caminando solo nos perderemos aún más. Pasaremos la noche acá y esperaremos a que amanezca para seguir nuestro camino- rompió el silencio la ronca voz de Kakuzu, con dejo de resignación.

-Oh, vaya genio, que buena idea has tenido- le contestó con acidez el más pequeño mientras intentaba, en vano, escapar del agua que los empapaba. Su rostro era toda una sinfonía de molestia y le dedicaba a su compañero miradas de odio con claras intenciones de homicidio.- Mierda estoy todo mojado!- gruñó para finalmente recostarse entre unas nudosas raíces que sobresalían de la tierra.

Kakuzu se le quedó mirando sin una expresión descifrable mientras se acomodaba sobre el tronco de un árbol.

Lo que parecieron horas pasaron implacables y mudas entre la peculiar pareja. Si bien la lluvia había amainado y solo dejó paso a un suave murmullo de viento, la incomodidad y el insomnio se presentó obstinado a los dos hombres.

De vez en cuando Hidan giraba sobre su cuerpo, maldecía con un tono caprichoso, aquel tono que crispaba los nervios de Kakuzu y siempre los llevaba a una salvaje pelea verbal, le lanzaba algún insulto y no recibía ningún tipo de respuesta que diera paso a una "conversación", aquella monotonía lo estaba matando y sin saber porque deseaba que el mayor le prestara algo atención.

-Mierda, tengo frío!- Gruñía con fastidio y se abrazaba a sí mismo. Pasados algunos minutos volvió a girar, esta vez hacia el lado donde retozaba tranquilo su compañero, parecía dormido, pero Hidan sabía perfectamente que no lo estaba, no era que le conociera demasiado, o que le prestara atención a estúpidos detalles (como los llamaba mentalmente), pero lograba diferenciar sus estados, y aquella respiración irregular, el leve movimiento de su ceja derecha, imperceptible para cualquier ser humano corriente, y los puños apretados, le indicaban que claramente no dormía. No, definitivamente no lo conocía.

Algunos minutos más y frustrado se giró nuevamente, esta vez enojado consigo mismo, volvió a emitir alguna queja en voz alta e intentó disipar aquellos extraños pensamientos que se agolpaban en su mente. –Por Jashin-sama, me estoy volviendo loco, debe ser la vigilia- pensaba para sí mismo.

Los minutos, u horas, ya no sabían diferenciar, siguieron muriendo y solo acumulaban mas frustraciones a la lista de Hidan, aumentaba el frío y los pensamientos raros.

Entonces sus alarmas saltaron cuando sintió un suave movimiento cerca. Sabía perfectamente que provenía de su compañero. No quiso girarse, después de todo lo que hiciera el idiota de Kakuzu no le importaba en lo más mínimo, mas sintió su presencia acercase silenciosa y casi imperceptible, lo sintió detenerse a su espalda, y ni él mismo supo porque cerro los ojos con más fuerza y creció una inexplicable impaciencia en su pecho.

Finalmente lo que no era una espera (según la mente de Hidan) acabó cuando el de ojos esmeraldas hizo algo que en sus más locas pesadillas hubiera imaginado. Se recostó a un lado del más pequeño, _demasiado_ cerca, y con una delicadeza inusual abrazó el cuerpo del más pequeño, quien se tensó de inmediato, abrió los ojos a más no poder y con aquella voz de molestia exclamó en un grito.

-Qué mierda haces idiota!!-

-Solo te abrazo, dijiste que tenías frío… Y tus chillidos no me dejaban dormir- Le respondió Kakuzu con un tono que no daba derecho a réplica y que extrañamente hizo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Hidan. El de cabello blanquecino no dijo nada, solo volvió a tensarse con una marea de sensaciones revolviéndole el estomago. Ese susurro le había parecido sensual.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos con mucha fuerza e intento relajarse mientras sentía los grandes, y sin querer admitirlo, cálidos brazos de Kakuzu. Percibía su respiración acompasada en su nuca, con una suavidad inusitada lo que le producía cosquilleos solo comparables al producto de caricias.

Todo era demasiado extraño y comenzaba a arremolinarse en su estómago, mente y pecho un sentimiento de emoción que no debía estar ahí.

Sentía el pecho del mayor moverse contra su espalda al ritmo de su respiración, era todo tan malditamente incitante. Todo racionamiento coherente parecía haberse esfumado cuando el otro le había abrazado.

Y lo peor es que Kakuzu se mantenía tranquilo, inmutable y con una agarre firme.

Los minutos ahora lo torturaban y los nervios aumentaban, el frío ya había pasado a segundo plano, solo le interesaban esos brazos fuertes y reconfortantes.

"Qué mierda me está pasando!!" Se gritó mentalmente el menor "qué cosas estoy pensando" seguía reprochándose, pero parecía ignorar a su conciencia chillona y cuando creía dormido a su compañero se giró, muy lento para no ser notado, aunque desconocía la razón, simplemente se dio la vuelta sobre sí mismo sin soltarse del abrazo, para terminar encarando a Kakuzu quien volvió a sorprenderlo, con los ojos abiertos y una fría e indescifrable mirada, además se econtraba sin su habitual máscara, un escalofrío le recorrio la espalda.

"Mierda, porque se comporta como si nada sucediera, como puede estar tan impasible" Volvía a cuestionarse el de cabello blanquecino.

-Te dije que te durmieras Hidan- le susurró con voz ronca que le robó un estremecimiento al menor y solo recibió como respuesta, una mirada sorprendida de éste.

Ninguno dijo nada, y aquellos sentimientos extraños invadieron a ambos con ímpetu, sus rostros nunca habían estado _tan_ cerca, pero ninguno hacía nada por evitar aquello que estaba sucediendo o por suceder.

Kakuzu sin preguntarse el porqué movió lentamente sus manos por el cuerpo de Hidan, y sin querer admitirlo acariciaba despacio, para apoyarlas sutilmente en la estrecha cintura del contrario.

La respiración del de ojos violáceos aumentó la velocidad mientras los reproches mentales de su conciencia ya no eran escuchados, _aquello estaba mal, _pero era agradable, y con esos pensamientos sintió los latidos de su corazón golpear con más fuerza.

Algo como un rubor cubrió sus mejillas con suavidad.

Se odiaban, su relación era puramente profesional, Kakuzu no soportaba los caprichos insistentes de Hidan, y Hidan odiaba la frialdad y la codicia sin sentido de Kakuzu.

Pero ahí estaban, silenciosos, mirándose, sin sus habituales peleas de por medio, sin el odio irracional, solo mirándose. _"Mierda!"._

Hidan se sonrojó de esa manera tan tímida e inesperada, mejillas suavemente intervenidas por el color, una mueca de resignación entre sus ojos y sus cejas, los labios tensos, con una frase de sarcasmo atascada en ellos. Y secretamente esperando que se acortara la distancia entre su boca y la boca burlona de Kakuzu quien emitió una risita irónica.

Hasta que lo inevitable sucedió, se acercaron con sigilo mientras los ojos de Hidan se cerraban lentamente, hasta que sus labios se encontraron, con una explosión de sensaciones que ninguno quiso asumir. Un beso suave de labios cerrados que la tibia lengua de Kakuzu interrumpió, para darse paso en la boca de Hidan, quien le recibió con gemido mal disimulado.

Ya no pensaban, pero poco les importaba, aquella tormenta de emociones opacaba cualquier culpa, solo se guiaban por las frustraciones y el deseo sexual a flor de piel.

Se separaron unos cortos segundo en donde sus miradas dijeron más que mil palabras, que ninguno de los dos quiso leer, solo volvieron besarse y siguieron con aquel juego dulce y placentero.

Esa noche se besaron con desenfreno, Kakuzu le proporcionó placer indescriptible a Hidan quien solo correspondía con gemidos extasiados que motivaban al mayor a seguir. Caricias intensas, besos y mordidas en los lugares precisos, suspiros con fuerza, mejillas deliciosamente sonrojadas, una risa irónica, Kakuzu tomando las caderas estrechas de Hidan quien abrió sus piernas con vergüenza, el vaivén impetuoso del sexo, un orgasmo inminente y dulce, toda esa vorágine de sentidos bullía con fuerza entre ambos.

Fue sexo duro y sin sentimientos, o eso es lo que quisieron creer.

Pero ambos sabía que ya no había arrepentimientos ni marcha atrás, eso había marcado el comienzo de algo extraño que se tejió entre ambos, con mas noches de placer y besos silenciosos.

Hidan recordaba todas aquellas cosas como si fueran diapositivas proyectándose en su mente mientras se separaban, presentía en el fondo de su ser que esa sería la última vez que viera a su compañero, y sin saber porque, un sentimiento de desolación se apoderó de él. Ya no importaba lo que pasara, por eso detuvo su caminar y se giró para mirar a su compañero quien sorprendiéndolo nuevamente, estaba a unos metros de él observándolo.

Solo fue un corto cruce de miradas, solo unos segundos… Que dijo más de lo que las palabras jamás podrían expresar.

"_Te amo"_


End file.
